Question: Solve for $x$ : $5 = 8x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $8$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8x}}{8}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{5}{8} = \dfrac{\cancel{8}x}{\cancel{8}}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{8}$